


Чувства

by OddAvenger



Series: Жизнь семьи Бартон-Романова [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddAvenger/pseuds/OddAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чувства, эмоции и состояния, которые никогда прежде не испытывала Черная Вдова</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Страх

**Author's Note:**

> арт-вдохновитель: http://vk.com/id132821661?z=photo-33291210_300659541%2Fwall132821661_1358  
> плей-лист: http://muzebra.com/playlist/90658/chuvstva

-Клинт, ты серьезно? - я смотрю на напарника словно на умалишенного.   
Судя по смущенному взгляду лучника, Клинт действительно считал, что провести единственный выходной в парке развлечений - это отличная идея. Такая же замечательная, как и не говорить мне об этом.   
-Да ладно, Нат! Подумаешь, парк развлечений! Зато отдохнем от рутины!- аргументы стрелка были просто убийственными, так что мне ничего не осталось, как последовать за ним.  
Искренний, по-детски наивный восторг Бартона, с особым остервенение влекущего меня на "Русские горки", волнами расходился на десятки метров вокруг. Я неожиданно для самой себя принимаю это как должное, расслабляюсь. Посещение нескольких аттракционов, плюшевые медведь и заяц, которые, вошедший в раж Клинт выиграл в тире - я самый счастливый человек на свете.  
-Хочешь мороженное? - в глазах напарника задорная искра, на щеках - яркий румянец.  
-Хочу, - от чего-то я смущаюсь, словно девчонка на первом свидании.   
-Жди здесь!- запечатлев на моей щеке едва уловимый поцелуй, Клинт скрывается в толпе.  
Прижимая к груди плюшевых зверей, я едва замечаю как на лице появляется улыбка. Это наше первое свидание - десятки совместных заданий не в счет. Клинт. Он такой милый, заботливый, чуткий. Редко его можно увидеть его таким. Настоящим.   
Все происходит как в фильме ужасов. Взрыв оглушает, взрывная волна, расходясь кругами по всему парку сбивает с ног. Я все еще прижимаю к груди плюшевых зверей. словно они последний мой шанс на спасение. Окутавшая меня стена тишины и непонимания рушится под натиском человеческого страха и безумия. Я вижу, как летит с высоты кусок арматуры от "Русских горок". Слышу, как визжат люди в вагончиках этого аттракциона. Почему-то мне кажется, что это их последние эмоции.  
Я стою там, где меня оставил Клинт. Впервые я не знаю, что делать. Мне страшно. По-настоящему страшно. Когда идешь на задание, ты знаешь сколько человек умрет. Знаешь, что они заслужили. А здесь? Я зажмуриваюсь, когда мимо меня проносят маленького мальчика с пробитой головой.   
Этого не может быть. Я слышу как кто-то пытается объяснить, что взорвали киоск с мороженым в центре парка. Киоск. С мороженым. Сердце пропускает удар, в голове - туман. Я не хочу верить. Ведь все же может быть не так скверно, да? Вокруг меня столько людей. Кто-то мертв, кто-то сильно ранен. Кричат дети, вопит сирена подъезжающей "Скорой". А я стою посреди всего этого хаоса и жду. Шок, попытка отвергнуть реальность. Я ведь не могу потерять его. Только не так. Только не сейчас. Глаза слезятся от едкого дыма, руки дрожат от неконтролируемого страха. Я словно в замедленной съемке вижу как падают в лужу смеющийся заяц и хмурый медведь.  
 _Suddenly my eyes are opened  
Everything comes into focus..  
We are all illuminated,  
Lights are shining on our faces ....blinding _


	2. Безысходность

_When I thought that I fought this war alone  
You were there by my side on the frontline  
When I thought that I fought without a cause  
You gave me a reason to try_

Белые стены и потолок. Белые простыня и пододеяльник. Серое небо за окном, капли дождя и писк аппаратуры. Безысходность. Они говорят оставь его. Говорят брось. Зачем тебе калека? А я лишь крепче сжимаю твою бледную руку. Я не знаю. Впервые не знаю, что делать. Зачем сражаться. Я прикрываюсь долгом. Знаешь, так легче.   
Я не святая. Никогда не была. Но я молилась. И знаешь. Кто-то там, наверху сжалился надо мной. Ты жив, если можно назвать это так - куча трубок и аппарат для искусственной вентиляции легких. ОН вернул мне тебя. Но ценою за это стало твое лицо и глаза. Я провожу кончиками пальцев по здоровой щеке, ресницам. Ты всегда был рядом, когда я нуждалась в тебе. А сейчас я буду с тобой. До конца. 

_So will you please show me your real face  
Draw the line in the horizon  
'Cos I only need you name  
To call the reasons why I fought _

-Нет.   
-Что, простите? - директор Фьюри как всегда строг и прямолинеен.  
-Я не дам отключить его, - руки дрожат, мысли путаются, но голос тверд как никогда.   
-Что вы можете сделать для него, агент Романофф? - Ник с сарказмом и злой иронией ударяет это короткое "вы". Он зол. Не станет слушать.   
Я не знаю, какого ответа от меня ждут. Я не знаю. как со мной поступят, каким будет наказание за неповиновение. Но решение принято уже давно.  
\- Я буду сражаться. До конца, - с вызовом бросаю я и замечаю в глазах начальника жалость и сочувствие.  
-У вас два дня, агент Романофф. И не минутой больше. 

_When I thought that I fought this war alone..._


	3. Надежда

_Пожалуйста, не умирай  
Или мне придётся тоже  
Ты, конечно, сразу в рай,  
А я, не думаю, что тоже_  
Тоскливо. Дождь за окном не прекращается уже вторые сутки. Неужели кто-то наверху решил, что так будет лучше? В душе разброд и смятение. Я могла верить, могла надеяться и ждать. Но чудеса случаются только в детских сказках. А мы? Мы давно не дети. Наши сказки пошлы и кошмарны. Прости. Прости, Сокол, но эту битву я проиграла. Мне столько всего хотелось сказать тебе, а теперь уже поздно.  
Я повержена. Я отдалась своим мыслям настолько, не замечаю её появления. Я устала. Я не в состоянии даже пошевелиться. Мне все равно. После знакомства с Тором меня не удивить появлением прекрасной девушки в старинном платье, окутанной мягким золотым свечением.  
-Не стоит так убиваться, милая,- у девушки неожиданно теплые руки и мягкая улыбка. - Я могу помочь тебе.   
-Кто ты? - сердце замирает в ожидании ответа.  
-Меня зовут Эйр*. Я здесь по просьбе Тора. Он очень просил меня спуститься к вам.   
Богиня молчит, а я не в силах вымолвить и слова. В моей голове не укладывается то, что я услышала. Кому-то не безразлично. Кто-то переживает. Это приятно, но в тоже время я понимаю, что даже богам не чужда корысть. С меня потребуют оплату. Рано или поздно. Сполна.   
-Я редко помогаю людям, - богиня обходит кровать касается Клинта и что-то шепчет. - Но ты - маленькое приятное исключение. Ты хороший человек, Наташа. Хоть твоя душа сломлена и разбита, ты способна любить и сострадать. А это первый шаг на пути к возрождению.  
За окном идет дождь. Кричат кошки. Солнце давно уже скрылось за горизонтом. В полумраке палаты Эйр творит таинство исцеления. Я мечусь по комнате, словно раненый зверь. Меня пугает, что никто из персонала ни разу не зашел проверить состояние пациента. Страшная мысль, что все это просто сон занозой сидит в голове.   
-Что с ним теперь будет? - мой голос хрипл от долгого молчания. Меня трясет от страха и бушующих внутри переживаний.  
-Я сделала все, что могла,- девушка садиться на край кровати.- Увы, даже боги не всесильны. Он будет жить. Но вопрос в другом. Захочет ли он вернуться в этот мир?  
Я с тихим стоном сползаю на пол. Пожалуйста, Клинт. Пожалуйста, будь живым.   
_Пожалуйста, только живи  
Ты же видишь - я живу тобою  
Моей огромной любви  
Хватит нам двоим с головою_  
-Этот бой Вы выиграли, агент Романофф, - речь директора Фьюри так и сочиться ядом. - Но война еще не окончена. Я оставлю его в ЩИТ-е. Но под Вашу личную ответственность.   
\- Да, сэр, - я не могу скрыть торжествующей улыбки и едва сдерживаю подступающие слезы. Слезы счастья.   
Сегодня первый день нашей новой жизни. Жизни, в которой будет еще много печали, трудностей и даже боли. Но в которой всегда будут вера, надежда и любовь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Эйр - В Скандинавской мифологии богиня - целительница


	4. Вера

_Не улетай не улетай  
Еще немного покружи  
И в свой чудесный дивный край  
Ты мне дорогу покажи  
И хоть он очень далеко  
Ты долетишь туда легко  
Преодолеешь путь любой  
Прошу возьми меня с собой  
Возьми меня с собой ..._  
-Наташа, выслушай меня...  
За окном поют птицы. За окном светит солнце. За окном весна и радость. А в моей душе тоска и пустота. Ты не хочешь меня слушать. Ты как всегда упрям, а у меня нет ни сил, ни аргументов чтобы спорить с тобой. Это же надо было вбить себе в голову! Жалость. Неужели ты действительно думаешь, что я способна чувствовать к тебе только жалость?  
-Наташа, - в свете полуденного солнца, что пробивается сквозь тонкие занавески, твое лицо преображается и мне кажется, что я вижу прежнего, родного и знакомого Клинта.- Посмотри на меня. Я никогда не стану прежним. Мое лицо. Зачем ты нянчишься со мной? Я никогда не вернусь в ЩИТ. Да и к черту ЩИТ! Да я даже тебя защитить не смогу!  
В твоих словах сквозит паника. Тебе по-настоящему страшно. Тишина смыкается вокруг нас, становясь все гуще. Её невозможно терпеть. Кажется, будто она проникает в душу вытаскивая самые грязные и неприятные тайны.   
-Клинт, я не маленькая девочка. И если это тебя так тревожит, я вполне в состоянии постоять за себя.  
Я говорю и говорю какую-то чепуху, просто чтобы не молчать. А сердце заходится в тихой, необъяснимой радости.   
\- Ты ведешь себя, как маленький мальчик, Клинт, - я обессилено опускаюсь прямо на пол у входной двери. - Не знаю, что ты придумал, но я... Я люблю тебя. Переживаю за тебя, хочу помочь, а ты гонишь меня...   
Вот и все мосты сожжены, дороги назад нет. Я в ужасе думаю о том, что сейчас будет, но не жалею о сказанном. Пусть лучше так. Если ты выставишь меня за дверь, то у меня будет хрупкая надежда на возможность возвращения.   
Ты тихо садишься рядом. Обнимаешь за плечи и целуешь в мокрую от слез щеку. Я плачу, словно маленький ребенок. Я чувствую, как со слезами уходят переживания и боль последних недель. Теперь все будет хорошо.  
-Клинт, - почему то шепчу я. - Почему ты вернулся?  
-Ты звала меня, - ты со всей возможной нежностью смотришь мне в глаза. - Я тоже люблю тебя, Нат.   
-Тогда почему ты гонишь меня сейчас? - я уже ничего не понимаю.  
-Я не знаю... Не знаю как жить дальше. Мне кажется ты не заслужила такой жизни.  
Я лишь тяжело вздыхаю - тебя не переубедишь- и тянусь за поцелуем. У меня есть вера в то, что теперь все будет хорошо. У меня есть надежда на счастливое совместное будущее. У меня есть любовь и достаточно времени чтобы объяснить это тебе.


	5. сомнение

_Together we can change the path of time  
Together we have power to decide  
The answer lies within our hearts and minds  
Together, together…_  
-Клинт, куда мы едем?  
Такси везет нас все дальше от городской суеты, солнце падает за горизонт, окрашивая небо в невероятные по своей красоте цвета.   
-Узнаешь, милая, - в твоем голосе столько озорства, что я уже не сомневаюсь - меня ждет что-то грандиозное.  
Я одергиваю полы короткого цветастого сарафана. И зачем ты только настоял на том, чтобы я надела именно его? Я смущаюсь и нервничаю.  
-Ты выглядишь прекрасно, - ты сжимаешь мою руку и я немного успокаиваюсь.  
Вглядываясь в проплывающие мимо пейзажи, я думаю о нас тобой. Все так хрупко в наших отношениях. Тебе сложно свыкнуться со своей новой внешностью и принять все как должное. Я же разрываюсь между необходимостью отправляться на задание и желанием быть с тобой.   
-Ну вот мы и приехали, - твой голос возвращает в реальность.   
Нас встречает пустынный берег океана, зажженные свечи, ужин на двоих и романтическая музыка. Это неожиданно. Это приятно и, может быть даже немножко глупо. У меня дрожат руки - где-то в глубине души я догадываюсь чем именно закончится этот ужин.  
-Клинт... - я не могу вымолвить и слова. На глаза наворачиваются слезы. За годы работы в ЩИТ-е я и забыла что можно радоваться простым вещам.   
-Идем. Ты наверное голодна.  
Наш ужин начинается в молчании. Я не без сожаления замечаю, что на твоей стороне стола свечей нет. Ты неосознанно тянешься к лицу. Я который раз рассматриваю повязку на твоем глазу - ты так и не привык, чтобы мне не говорил.  
-Наташа, - огонь играет отблесками в гранях твоего бокала. - выслушай меня, ладно?  
Я беру в руки бокал, чтобы занять трясущиеся руки, и молча киваю.  
-Наташа... Нат, ты знаешь как много для меня значишь. Ты знаешь, как я к тебе отношусь. После того что случилось... Черт. Я не умею говорить красиво, Нат, прости. Просто скажи мне. Ты разделишь со мной оставшуюся жизнь? Ты станешь моей женой?  
Падает на мелкий песок хрустальный бокал, растекается кровавой лужей и сразу впитывается вино. Я медленно поднимаюсь и иду к воде. Я не знаю что делать. Я действительно хочу провести с тобой остаток жизни, но столько этих "но". Сомнение. Сможем ли мы существовать без ЩИТ-а? Я делаю шаг в воду. Теплый ветер треплет подол платья, соленая вода плещется вокруг ног. Готова ли я бросить все и заняться готовкой, уборкой, стиркой? Готова ли я стать обычной?   
Ты неслышно подходишь, обнимаешь и целуешь в шею. Конечно я уже знаю ответ. Узкое колечко занимает положенное место. Маленький камушек кажется совсем черным в свете луны.   
-Нат, ты подаришь мне сына? - твой шепот щекочет шею и уже не сдерживаю слез.   
-Конечно, - сейчас не время говорить о моем бесплодии. - И сына. И дочь. Только будь рядом.  
За нашими спинами догорают свечи и стынет ужин. За нашими спинами шумный город и миллионы людей. Но все это там. А мы здесь. И у нас есть целая ночь, бескрайний океан и вся жизнь, чтобы быть счастливыми.


	6. Радость

_Without you I'm nothing at all  
And life has the face of a morbid game  
With you nothing seems impossible  
It all seems to fit the frame_

Сегодня выходной. Очередное воскресенье, которое мы проведем вдвоем в нашем маленьком домике за городом посреди леса. И все кажется хорошо. Но ты знаешь чего нам не хватает в нашем маленьком уютном гнездышке.   
Ты спускаешь в кухню. На твоем оголенном торсе капельки влаги - утренний душ. Ты никогда не изменяешь своим привычкам. Я до крови кусаю губу. А я изменилась. Я стала верить в чудо. Я стала надеяться, хоть знаю что ничего не получится.  
-Опять? - твой взгляд останавливается на предмете в моих руках и сразу становишься хмурым. - Ну сколько можно, Нат? Ты же знаешь, что это невозможно!  
Мне от чего-то становится горько и обидно. Размазывая по щекам слезы я выбегаю из кухни, направляясь в ванную. Ты даже не смотришь мне в след. 

_Grow me a garden of roses  
Paint me the colors of sky and rain  
Teach me to speak with their voices  
Show me the way and I'll try again_

Пожалуйста. Господи, пожалуйста, пусть в этот раз все получится. В маленькой ванной комнате шумит вода, но мне кажется, что даже этого недостаточно чтобы заглушить звук громко бьющегося сердца. Я стою у раковины. Я закрываю глаза. Я хочу верить, но умом понимаю, что задержка может быть вызвана сбоями в организме.   
Раз, два, три. Я открываю глаза и не могу поверить в увиденное. Все вдруг плывет перед глазами и я падаю на пол, пытаясь ухватиться за стеклянную полочку у раковины. Ты прибегаешь на шум, выламываешь дверь и с ужасом оглядываешь место происшествия. Заметив мои слабые попытки принять вертикальное положение, ты садишься рядом и я мгновенно оказываюсь в твоих крепких объятиях. На твоем лице смесь страха и облегчения. Неужели ты подумал, что я покончу с собой? На глаза наворачиваются слезы и я не могу их сдержать.  
-Наташа? Все в порядке? Ты поранилась? - ты говоришь так быстро, что я и слова вставить не могу. - Прости, милая. Я не хотел быть грубым с тобой. Но ты каждый раз так страдаешь, Нат! Мне просто невыносимо видеть это!  
-Клинт... - едва ли могу прошептать я.   
Ты непонимающе глядишь на меня когда разжимаю ладонь и показываю то, что вскружило мне голову. Их две. Две полоски, Клинт! У нас будет малыш. После стольких неудачных попыток, слез и уверений, что все будет хорошо, наше чудо свершилось. Меня просто разрывает от нахлынувших чувств.   
-Как же так, Нат? Ты же... - ты наконец-то понимаешь что это значит.  
-Я не знаю, но... Разве ты это не хотел? - Я действительно не знаю. Но ничто не идеально. Даже очень хорошие машины иногда дают сбой.   
-Конечно, я хотел этого. Знаешь, это надо отметить! Как на счет французской кухни? - ты смотришь на меня с невероятной нежностью и все что я могу - лишь завороженно улыбаться.  
Чудеса случаются, Клинт. Но только там, где в них верят.


	7. Счастье

Утро начинается с жуткой тошноты и рвоты. Когда я была беремена Крисом все было намного легче, а малышка Элис пребывает не в духе почти каждое утро. Ты не знаешь, но едва не разбудила всех в округе своим радостным воплем той ночью, а первые месяцы боялась даже движение лишнее сделать. Все дело в том, что я до сих пор жду подвоха. Тебя постоянно нет рядом - всегда на работе. Ты у нас теперь помощник Фьюри, его правая рука и Тони никогда не упускает возможности отпустить колкого замечания по этому поводу. А мне страшно. Я боюсь однажды узнать, что ты не вернешься домой. Боюсь, что с нашими малышами что-нибудь случиться. Я часто просыпаюсь в слезах - мне снится, что наша девочка родилась больной или, что еще хуже, мертвой. Потому что не может быть всегда все хорошо. Потому что за все приходится платить.   
Плеснув холодной воды на лицо я выхожу в комнату и только сейчас замечаю на постели красную розу и записку. "С днем рождения" - гласила самодельная открытка. Господи, сегодня мой день рождения, а я про него забыла. Не может быть. Неужели прошел уже год? Столько всего случилось за этот год. И хорошего и плохого. Но мы были вместе. Я променяла работу в ЩИТ-е на тихое семейной счастье. Жалею ли я об этом? Не знаю. Возможно. Но не сегодня. Я с улыбкой поднимаюсь с места и спускаюсь на кухню. Вы совсем притихли и меня это пугает. 

_Time flies, the sun shines,  
Behind me forgiveness everywhere.   
I am breathing believing   
The love is always there. _

-С днем рождения, милая, - ты встаешь из-за стола и заключаешь меня в свои объятия. Я лишь фыркаю и слизываю кошмарное на вкус детское пюре с твоей щеки - накормить Криса это всегда подвиг. - Мы решили позавтракать, но как-то не очень у нас это получилось...  
-Все в порядке, Клинт. Правда,- я лишь ободряюще киваю, прижимаясь к тебе как можно сильнее, ощущая, как волнами от тебя исходит нежность.  
Я была рада узнать, что у нас будет девочка. Я даже придумала ей имя, но ты об этом еще не знаешь. Крис - твой сын. У него не только твоя внешность, но такой же задорный неугомонный характер. Ты души в нем не чаешь, проводишь с ним всё свое свободное время. В такие моменты я чувствую себя самой счастливой на светя, хотя и надеюсь, что девочка будет чуть больше походить на меня.   
-Я пригласил ребят. Ты не против? - шепчешь ты и это предает сложившейся обстановке некую интимность.  
-Я буду рада увидеть их, - я тянусь за поцелуем.  
Бум. Крис с довольной улыбкой скидывает баночку с детским питанием и вот уже через несколько секунд весь пол заляпан пюре из брокколи. Ты довольно фыркаешь - твой сын! А я лишь возвожу глаза к потолку. Слава Богу мальчик сидит достаточно высоко на своем стуле и не запачкался - купать этого маленького монстра просто невыносимо!  
Я смотрю на царящий в комнате хаос и понимаю, что не испытываю ничего кроме тихой, всепоглощающей радости. Да, я ушла из ЩИТ-а и отдала себя семье. Да, я с трудом, но научилась спать не ощущая под подушкой холодный пистолет. Научилась радоваться простым вещам. Сегодня мой день рождения. За этот год случилось много всего. Но самое главное - этот год изменил меня. Нет больше Натальи Романовой, первоклассной убийцы и шпионки. Теперь только Натали Бартон. Любящая жена и заботливая мать. Вы спросите, счастлива ли я? Определенно.


End file.
